Leia the Doll
Leia the Doll Leia the doll is played by Grey DeLisle Leia the cute and evil doll. She is the new doll character from Revenge R Us. Katie played with Leia how to teach manners. But not she is evil. Katie and Leia calls the toys to attack Gerald from the revenge r us and of course the crow. Leia and Katie will be the villain of the Revenge R Us. Leia will attack Gerald from the tournament. Leia fell down to stairs and broke her back. Leia the doll is fixed and change evil to cute. Katie change Leia the doll to human. And she is back to normal. Leia tells Katie and Gerald that they want to go to school to study english of the story. History Leia the Doll is from the toy box doll sections. Leia is the one from the drawings of avatar. Leia is a cute doll of the avatar manners. But Leia is evil doll. She is a villain and she works with Katie at the Revenge R Us building. But this isn't right at all. Leia the Doll call the crows to attack the boy that doesn't want to play with me. First Appearance: Revenge R Us Nicknames: Leia the Doll Living or Dead: Living Favorite Food: Cotton Candy Scared of: FBI Agents Hobbies and Interests: This is the best revenge ever! I know is my birthday! I can't believe it! I'm a new doll! I'm a new doll! I love you Katie! Last Seen In: Most Wanted #4 Daughter of Leia Favorite Phase: Thank you for playing with me! Revenge R Us Gerald is preparing for his sister's birthday party. He is waiting for his sister, ten year old Katie, to pick up her doll name Leia. She is the new doll of Katie's birthday. Soon the Toys R Us is closed. The Revenge R Us is open for today. Gerald went with Katie for her walk to go to Revenge R Us. Katie played Leia the Doll at the Revenge R Us doll section. Gerald doesn't like the doll. Katie change cute to evil button. Katie and Leia the Doll are the villain now. Leia the Doll call the crows to attack Gerald for running away from the Revenge R Us. Gerald went home to tell mom and dad that Katie and Leia the Doll are the villain. But Mom Dad And Gerald went to the Revenge R Us to Stop Katie and Leia the Doll. Gerald are fighting Leia the Doll at the tournament. And then Leia the doll fell to stairs. And Gerald switch the evil to cute back. Mom and Dad tell Katie your grounded. Katie went back home with Gerald. Gerald and Katie switch Leia into human. Leia tells Gerald and Katie that I want to go to school. The Night She Came and The Night She Came Home Halloween nights in the neighborhoods. Of fifteen million years ago. Leia the Doll is back again and she murder's the first girl name Emily and she is asleep. Leia the Doll went downstairs and she could murder someone else. Her dad takes off her ghost costume and she could go to jail for few hours. Leia the Doll escape from jail for the nights. The three girls went someone else's house to go have a free time. Leia the doll murdered the second girl name Emma. And then Leia the Doll murdered the final girl name Jessica and she is taking a shower. Leia wants to murder the last girl name Melody she is brave girl to run away from the doll. Melody calls her on the phone and the FBI Agents shoot Leia the doll on her heart and she is dead now. Melody came here to rescue Emma and Jessica and she saves the girl and they want to go back home to watch a scary movie.